1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and bioreactor apparatus for conducting biochemical reactions under conditions that may be varied to optimize the production of selected products. Because conditions are readily controlled, and are easily varied, known products and products hitherto unknown are produced in the bioreactor apparatus of this invention.
2. Background Discussion
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/939,818, filed Dec. 9, 1986, now abandoned entitled "Chemobiotic Tissue Culturing,? there is described a process (herein Folsome et al invention) for growing plants cells in a bioreactor. The plants cells are Grown under conditions that are independent of weather conditions, and therefore are not subject to the ravages of droughts, floods, frost, or wind. Soil and ground water pollution is eliminated because fertilizers and pesticides are not necessary. Depending upon the plant tissue cultures used as starting material, products produced by the Folsome et al invention may be made to exhibit the original color, taste, odor, and nutritional values of the plant from which the tissue culture is obtained. Products produced by the the Folsome et al invention can be manufactured the year round, maximizing existing packaging facilities. Production facilities employing the process of Folsome et al invention may be located anywhere in the world where water and energy are available.